Sacred Hearts
by Rovi Adams
Summary: En la magia del silencio, hasta el más profundo temor puede disolverse...


"Sacred Heart"

Su corazón late deprisa... llega a mis oídos como un zumbido distante que a la vez me martilla. La mayor parte del tiempo es como el tic tac del reloj, casi imperceptible... pero que está ahí como el fantasma de nuestras sombras. Sus latidos me acompañan a todas partes, es la melodía que me recuerda que estoy vivo y que tengo una razón para dar un paso más.

Ahora lo escucho más claro, aunque no al ritmo al que estoy acostumbrado. El ritmo es tan acelerado que no logro distinguir la breve pausa entre un latido y otro... es una sucesión interminable que delata la tensión que con tanto esfuerzo intenta esconder. Puede que piense que soy ajeno al vaivén de sus emociones, que su expresión fría es suficiente para mantenerse aislada y a salvo de mis interrogantes... si supiera que su corazón es mi aliado desde el día que aprendí a escucharlo.

Es una conversación de una sola vía, un monólogo en realidad. No importa cuan fuerte sea el ruido de la ciudad, o lo interesante de la charla que ella y yo estemos sosteniendo, siempre saco la atención necesaria para que mi oído esté sincronizado con el cálido ritmo de sus palpitaciones.

Algunas noches cierro los ojos e imagino que estoy dormido sobre su pecho, escuchando los secretos mejor guardados en su infinito océano. Las cartas que nunca escribe, las lágrimas que no me deja ver, las palabras que se ahogan en su garganta. Es una canción que me muestra los paisajes nunca vistos de un camino que creo conocer tan bien. Una canción llena de un misterio que me hechiza y me hunde un poco más en un mar que empezó con una lágrima azul que rodó por su mejilla.

Mientras conduzco en otra noche sin fin en medio de una nada que nos absorbe, mientras mi propio corazón quiere alcanzar la velocidad de el de ella, una sonrisa se pinta en mi cansado rostro y no entiendo el por qué. Debería estar asustado por lo que escuché de labios de un completo extraño, debería estar así de nervioso como ella lo está debajo de su perfecto antifaz de calma.

Mi sonrisa es pura contradicción. El antónimo ideal para la tormenta que está empezando en mi pecho, que amenaza con ensordecerme hasta nublar mis sentidos y alejarme del único sonido que alimenta mi cordura. Una vez estuve a punto de perderlo para siempre... fueron unas horas sombrías en que el silencio me envolvió mostrándome un mañana con días sin sol y noches sin luna.

Empiezo a aceptar que tengo miedo, más que miedo es pánico. De mirar a través de sus ojos y descubrir que brillan con una nueva luz, de buscar una verdad que se ha vuelto más importante que cualquier conspiración, de descubrir que esa melodía tan sublime no fue escrita para mí. Terror de ver como se derrumba el altar que con tanto tiempo y dedicación construí.

Sigo sonriendo y me sorprendo a mí mismo, porque mis ojos se abren y no todo es oscuridad. Miles de razones fluyen por mi mente y entiendo que es posible sonreír aun en medio del huracán. No es común ver un aguacero con el sol intenso dando la impresión de que caen estrellas en vez de gotas de agua... no es común, pero tampoco imposible.

Me doy cuenta de que sonrío porque aun vive el lado soñador que el tiempo va matando lentamente. Y que así como imagino que duermo sobre su pecho, sueño con el día en que su corazón me hable directamente y deje de escuchar detrás de las paredes como un espía que no es digno de confianza. Sueño con el momento en que me invite a pasar de la primera hilera del teatro al paraiso oculto detrás del telón, donde me anida en sus brazos y me arropa con sus deseos hasta que somos uno.

De mis labios se esfuma esa sonrisa cuando encuentro el valor de girar mi cabeza y chocar con su mirada hasta sentir que estoy desnudo. Siempre lo logra cuando sus ojos se fijan en mí por más de dos segundos, mucho más cuando sonríe de una manera un tanto sospechosa. En esos momentos creo que es capaz de leer mi mente y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-¿Scully...?

-Shhh- me pide silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios de seda. -Estoy escuchando tu corazón.

Siento que una enorme carga se retira de mis hombros y todas las dudas que se alojaban en mi pecho se despejan como la tormenta con la que temía lidiar. Elevo los ojos al cielo y le agradezco al Dios en que no termino de creer.

Ya puedo morir feliz.


End file.
